jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | thumb|C-3PO Roboter-Mensch Contakter wie kann ich dienen? Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionrigth thumb|[[Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin/Archiv|zum Archiv]] [[Bild:Eclipse.jpg|left|thumb|Hier ist meine Eclipse-Klasse und ich bin Ihr Commander.]] thumb|Ich bin Lord Anakin auch Leutnant Anakin und dies ist meine Disku. _TOC_ ...may the force be with you! Deine Benutzerseite Hallo Lord Anakin! Ansich spricht nichts dagegen, Teile aus anderen Benutzerseiten zu kopieren aber das fixierte Bild ist ja so ziemlich 1:1 von meiner benutzerseite kopiert! Nichtmal der Text ist abgeändert! Bitte verändere das Bild und den Text, dass ist nicht wirklich schwer :-) MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:48, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schaut doch gleich besser aus! Ich danke dir! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:54, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS:Kann ich dich zu meiner Freundeliste hinzufügen? :Klar--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:58, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Okay. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:59, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Hallo Lord Anakin, Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass man ein Archiv erst ab einer Größe von 32kb einrichten darf, und deine Diskussionsseite ist viel kleiner. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:57, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Als ich das Archiv eingerichtet habe stand oben 34kb --Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:01, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke das geht so in Ordnung so, hab das auch zuerst gedacht, hab dann aber genau nachgekuckt, und der Grund für das Archivieren einer Disku ist, dass manche Browser ab eben 32KB Probleme haben könnten. Da aber der ganze Code mit dem zentriert, der Tabelle, und der ganze Kopf noch drin ist, ist die Disku so groß gewesen, aber das Archiv noch nicht... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:05, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) nochmal zentriert ...und wo ich grad noch dabei bin, das sieht echt net so übersichtlich aus, mit dem zentriert hier in der Diskussion... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 19:07, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nicht beendete Diskussion Im Archiv befindet sich unter der Überschrift "VIDEO" noch ein unbeantworteter Kommentar von mir. Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:30, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Lass diese Sache mit den zwei Bildern am Rand auf deiner Benutzerseite besser, die nerven in meinen Augen nur und kümmere dich erstmal ein bisschen um das Layout deiner Seite, bevor du dauernd Inhalte hinzufügst :). :O.K. dann beantworte ich sie jetzt.Das sind Schludrigskeit Fehler das hat man noch öfters in meinem Alter.MfG--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:41, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Lies einfach mal ein paar Bücher und schau noch einmal per Vorschau in das rein was du geschrieben hast :). Ich schau mir einmal deine komplette Seite durch und korrigier die Fehler, danach hör ich auf diese Seite zu beobachten. Wenn du was dagegen hast, kannst du die Änderung ja einfach rückgängig machen. Mfg, --das Zamomin 02:21, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::O.K.--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:27, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anti-Vandalismus Task Force Lord Anikan wie wird man dort Mitglied.--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:23, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :da er anscheinend nicht da ist antworte ich ma schnell für ihn. Du fügst einfach ' bei deinen Babeln ein und schon erscheint das Babel und du bist Mitglied ;-) 18:30, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Übrigens, wenn dir die Babelvorlage nicht gefällt, kannst du auch in die Kategorie kommen, indem du Kategorie:Anti-Vandalismus Task Force irgendwo auf deiner Benutzerseite eingibst. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 18:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Das macht eigentlich immer ganz unten, wegen der Übersicht. 18:44, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke.--Jedimeister Kenobi 08:30, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kopie! Hey, Lord Anakin, es ist nicht sehr freundlich, einfach den Begrüßungstext einer anderen Diskussion zu kopieren! Deine Box ist Kits Box! Mach dir doch bitte eine eigene. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:39, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ok,später--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:38, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Trotzdem solltest du sofort den Text löschen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:41, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Übrigens wollte ich dich mal daran erinnern, dass du deine Diskussion "wenn ich Zeit habe", mal zentrieren wolltest. Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir übrigens sagen, wie das geht oder es dir machen, es ist nicht so super schwer. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:59, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich meinte nicht, dass du nur ein paar Wörter aus der Box ändern solltest, sondern eine ganz eigene Box erstellen sollst. Es genügt nicht, das Bild auszutauschen und die Namen zu ändern. Mach bitte deine eigene Box, oder belass es einfach ohne (wie ich zum Beispiel). Ich hab übrigens noch eine Frage: Ich glaube dir nämlich nicht, dass deine Tastatur kaputt ist, sonst hättest du dir lange eine neue geholt. Zudem ist es unglaubwürdig, dass die Tastatur zufälligerweise gerade an den Wörtern, die von vielen falsch geschrieben werden, Fehler einsetzt. Das geht nämlich gar nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:59, 17. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kurzer Test (Ignorieren) Ich wollte mal sagen, dass zum Testen der da ist und nicht die eigene Diskussionsseite. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 14:42, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das weiß ich wollte ja auch nur wissen wie man seine Signatur zur Vorlage macht.Beispiel: .Ret--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hat sich geklärt--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:26, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Jedipedianer Hi Lord Anakin, darf ich fragen wieso du die Vorlage:Jedipedianer verändert hast?Wenn du eine solche Vorlage haben willst erstell doch einfach eine neue anstatt eine zu modifizieren.--Tobias 16:33, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, sagen wir es so: er kann es nicht? Trotzdem ist es nicht angemessen, andere Vorlagen zu ändern -.- So könntest du ja in einem Artikel wie Luke Skywalker schreiben, wie deine Freundin aussieht... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 16:38, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Über meine Freundin kann man nicht mehr sagen als:süß.Eigentlich wollt ich nur ne neue erstellen. 16:54, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zentriert So jetzt "Hatte ich mal zeit" und habe die Disku lingsbüngig gemacht. --15:29, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Schön, so sieht es deutlich übersichtlicher aus =) Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 15:37, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Abwesent Ich werde leider für eine noch nicht abschätzbare Zeit nicht in der Jedipedia anwesend sein.Ret --13:53, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen wider in der JP aktiv sein. 14:04, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Leutnant Anakin Ich habe meine sik in .Also Leutnant Anakin=Lord Anakin. Dies sage ich euch nur damit keine verwesleung entsteht.Gruß 11:36, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler Deine Benutzerseite hat viele Rechtschreibfehler. Soll ich sie für Dich beseitigen? --Juno 10:32, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bild:A110.gifJubileum: du bist der 5. der das zu mir sagt.Aber du nkannst es gerne machen. 12:47, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe sie entfernt. --Juno 16:48, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Eine Frage zu Deiner Seite Warum steht eigentlich auf deiner Benutzerseite immer, man hätte neue Nachichten auf seiner Disskusionsseite? --Juno 18:36, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Das habe ich mit folgendem Code eingebunden Du hast auf deiner ..MfG 18:54, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Dockbucht 327 Hey Anakin, hast du egtl vor bei Dockbucht 327 noch was hinzuzufügen? Ich dachte da vllt an so unwichtige Sache wie eine Quellen, welche den Namen erklärt und evtl noch etwa Inhalt. Du hast da jetzt seit schon fast einer Woche nichts mehr dran gemacht. Wenn du nämlich nichts mehr dazu schreiben kannst, hätte ich noch ein paar Sachen, die man da dazu schreiben kann, inklusive Bild, eingescant und aufbereitet. Pandora Diskussion 14:24, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Übrigens steht im Kompendium der Risszeichnungen auch noch was über Dockbucht 327. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:34, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::deshalb frag ich ja... Interessanterweise steht in den complete crosssections nämlich was ganz anderes Pandora Diskussion 20:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja kannst de gerne machen.--Lord Anakin ~+~ http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:40, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, nur dass ich keine größeren Änderungen an Artikeln mach, wenn die UC sind... Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Trag dich doch einfach ins Uc ein. 10:15, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::So, ich hab jetzt mal schnell die Infos + Bild aus den Risszeichnungen ergänzt, die Geschichte hab ich mal noch nciht erweitert, da ich denke, dass du das noch selber machen willst. Pandora Diskussion 11:15, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Anakin, ich werde dich jetzt mal an die Vorschaufunktion erinnern, weil due auf deiner Unterseite wieder 3 Änderungen innerhalb sehr kurzer Zeit gemacht hast, bei denen sich (bis auf das leeren der Seite) nicht wirklich viel geändert hat. Grad solche Änderungen wie zuerst eine leere Gallery zu erstellen, dann abzuspeichern und danach ein einzelnes Bild hinzuzufügen sind nicht wirklich nötig. Pandora Diskussion 14:18, 1. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja,werde ich machen. Dämmfeld Danke, dass Du dich der Dämmfeld-Seite animmst. --Juno 14:02, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Sobalt ich eine Quelle habe werde ich weiterarbeiten. 10:08, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Fragen 1. Frage Gibt es eine Spezialseite, die neue Benutzer anzeigt? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:02, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :hier, neue Benutzer sind unten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:43, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke fürs übernehmen Ackbar. 12:39, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 2. Frage Gibt es einen Befehl, den ich in eine Seite schreiben kann, der den Benutzernamen des Benutzers anzeigt, der die Seite liest? --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:03, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Was möchtest du denn damit erreichen, wenn ich fragen darf? --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:06, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wollte eine svhöne Begrüßung für meine Benutzerseite machen. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:13, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Da muss ja nicht unbedingt der Name des Benutzers drin stehen. Ein einfacher Satz reicht doch vollkommen. Desweiteren möchte ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass eine schöne Benutzerseite zwar schön ist, aber dies nicht der eigentliche Zweck dieser Enzyklopädie ist. Wir wollen Artikel über das Star Wars-Universum verfassen und nicht die eigene Seite vervollkommnen. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:17, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das weiss ich alles. Diesen Satz hbe ich ja auch. Es war ja auch nur eine Frage. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:22, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nach 2xBK: Ne, die Vorlage gibt's leider nur in der WP. Aber du kannst ja mal nen Admin fragen, ob sie nicht so eine herstellen wollen, ich fänd die ziemlich praktisch, dann ließe sich neben diversen anderen Sachen auch eine so schöne Vorlage wie die hier herstellen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 17:24, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe BenKenobi gefragt. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 18:09, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tippfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite Hallo Lord Anakin! Ich wollte nur schnell sagen, dass ich zwei Rechtschreibfehler auf deiner Benutzerseite gefunden habe, die ich gleich ausgebessert habe. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht :) MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 18:29, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) : Herzlichen Dank.MfG 10:36, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub ''Abwesenheits Ankündigung:Bin vom 31.07 bis zum 05.08 in London und daher in der Zeit nicht ereichbar.Mit freundlichen Grüßen: 13:38, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)''' :Oh, happy Holidays! MfG 'CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:40, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke 13:41, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST)